It's Been So Long! Shay Cormac X Reader Oneshot!
by GrayDragion
Summary: Shay and (Y/N) have been together since they were 13 and 14. One day, Shay finds a job that pays for Shay and (Y/N) to survive, except.. Shay would be gone for a long time.. Two years pass and (Y/N) becomes a Templar and finds out that Shay had become an Assassin..
1. Part One

**Fandom: Assassin's Creed**

 **Character: Shay Patrick Cormac**

E/C = eye color

Y/N = your name

H/C = hair color

FYI, guys, this is probably my worst work so uh, yeah.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Shay?" You whispered, concern obviously laced with your tone, matching your pleading eyes. Shay sighed before he looked straight into your (E/C) orbs. "(Y/N), I have to do this. Liam is expectin' me, and already has a ship waiting for me," Shay gestured behind to the schooner bobbing in the water. "Shay, what if you get hurt, or….die?" Tears pricked the sides of your eyes as they threatened to fall.

Shay hugged you as his set his chin on your head. "(Y/N), I won't die, but I can't guarantee that I will be safe the entire time," You grabbed his shirt and clung to him as much as humanly possible. "Shay, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet," You mumbled, desperately trying to memorize the way Shay smells, how he looks, and how he feels against your skin. Shay drew in an uneasy breath. "I know, (Y/N), but this is for the best, right?" He asked, letting go of you. Those simple words made you feel like you were just punched in the stomach so many times that you couldn't breathe.

"F- for the better? Shay, how could you? We've been together since we were just 13 and 14! I- I still love you, Shay!" You collapsed on the creaking, dark wood below you. The salty ocean breeze blew strands of your (H/C) hair in front of your face, dancing softly with the wind. The ocean waves crashed against the sand, as the gulls screeched, trying to find food.

"You don't think I still love you too? Lass, I'm 17 for Christ's sake, I want to give us somewhat of a chance out there! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! I can provide enough for us!" Shay yelled as he pleaded for you to understand. "Oh Shay, being like this is enough for me," You stood up, putting one of your hands on his cheek, as tears fell like never before. "(Y/N), I will come back for ya, I promise," Shay said while kissing your hand before walking onto the schooner. "I know," You mumbled, trying to stop the waterfall of tears running down your cheeks.

Soon enough, the schooner departed out to sea, and there was Shay, waving goodbye to you, promising he'd be back soon enough.

He didn't come back in time.

It had been two years, and you were now a Templar. You now knew that Shay had set out to become an Assassin, and wasn't going to be coming back for you. As depressing as it was to know that your lover of now six years would never come back, it was a bit relieving knowing that you wouldn't be waiting until you grew old for him.

"(Y/N), I have another mission for you," Master Kenway said as he finally looked away from his papers, snapping you away from your looming thoughts. "What is it this time, Haytham?" You pondered, waiting for your commander to finally tell you the upcoming mission being assigned to you. "You're going to be intercepting the Assassin trade-off with the multiple gangs around New York tomorrow. I expect you to destroy the cargo and to go unseen." Nothing new, you suppose. Haytham always assigns you these types of missions to keep tabs on the Assassins. "Oh, and be on guard since some of Achilles' best will be out there," "Aye aye, Captain," You fake saluted and you walked out of Haytham's office.

"8:00 A.M exactly. _Impressive_ ," You muttered looking at the gangsters beginning to place cargo on a wagon. You took your flintlock and shot the barrel of dynamite not even a few feet away from the cargo. Of course, it exploded, destroying cargo and humans alike. "What happened?!" "A Templar is near, men!" "Get Mistress Hope!" You snickered as the gangsters panicked as you hopped down from the rooftop you were perched on. One after another fell to the ground as you had conveniently shot them all.

Using the ability some people like to call 'Eagle Vision', you found the rest of the cargo under an open shack. "There!" A shout came from a nearby rooftop. Snapping your head to the location of the shout, you saw three Assassins and one lone gangster. "Dammit, he survived the blast," You cursed. By the looks of it, one of the Assassins was a female in a burgundy-purplish dress, while the other two were obviously male, one in brown the other in a bluish-gray uniform.

' ** _Wait a minute-_** Those eyes, how could I ever forget them? It's **_him_**. He's **_here_** _,_ **_Shay is here_**.' Tears started to blur your vision as you lost your breath. 'After all these years, this is how we reunite? me, a Templar, and him, an Assassin,' You realized that Shay was making eye contact with you, recognition flickering in his eyes. You threw a smoke bomb down and shot the remaining cargo, and left.

'Never again will I let myself act like that. I'm sorry Haytham, but I've failed this mission,'


	2. Part Two (END)

S/C = Skin color

THIS IS UNEDITED (because I'm lazy ;)

Four years later

You were in the Dining Hall of the military fort the Templars used as HQ. The grey stone cold walls were jagged like it was cemented in place by force. The wooden floors a dark oak color, as the ceiling matched the dark color. The long table in the center of it all, where you sat lazily, pondering what to do in this boring day.

Suddenly, Haytham appeared in the doorframe, posture straight and nose up. Something was up. You stood up as fast as your body could go and pushed in the dark blue chair. Haytham's icy blue eyes bore into your soul it seemed like. The room grew intense as you continued to make eye contact with Haytham. Suddenly, a ghost of a smile appeared on Haytham's lips as he made his way towards you. You obviously panicked like any normal person would, but you held your head high.

"(Y/N), I'd like for you to come to my office later. There is someone I want to introduce to you," Haytham commanded, his tone eerily off. "Did I fail again, sir? My sincere and utter apologies." You were reminded of the incident four years ago. Although you and Haytham are equal in skill and somewhat strength, you still sometimes address him properly, since he is the grandmaster and all. "No need for the formal talk, (Y/N), we are alone," "Just come by soon, please, and swiftly,"

"Yes, Haytham," You nodded as Haytham walked off to his office. 'Now why would he want me to meet someone?' You pondered, walking to the upper velvet stairs to reach Haytham's office. You came to a screeching halt some few minutes later, since you were only admiring the paintings on the now wooden halls. Yes, it is odd that a military fort isn't just entirely made of stone, but Haytham customized it so it would somewhat look like his childhood home.

You were suddenly nervous once your hand reached to turn the shiny, golden knob on the broad door, but you did anyway and walked into the dark office. "Ah, (Y/N), I'd like for you to meet Christopher Gist, he has been out and about with his associate on the sea for a while," Haytham seemed to be hiding something, 'But what is he hiding? Could it be that he will assign a task to only me and Gist to complete?'

It was like Haytham had read your mind. "(Y/N), you and Gist are assigned to destroy Fort James just north of here," Haytham cooly said while giving you the documents of the fort's weaknesses. "Yes, Sir," You mumbled while looking outside. Despite the fact that Haytham's office is surrounded by dark wooden floors, panels, and ceiling, the fact that his office has so many windows makes it so well lit. "Get going, I expect you two to be finished by dusk,"

You and Gist walked out of the intense air of Haytham's office and started walking down the stairs as Gist started to beam. "What is it, Gist?" You asked, looking at you beaming friend. "Just the fact that you and Haytham seem so close, and yet act so professional," Gist joked. "Aye, but he's like a father to me so it's only natural to act professionally in front of others," You said sternly, acting offended. "Ah, yes, the famous father-daughter duo I've heard about is you and Haytham," Gist concluded.

"In all reality, it'd be more like a brother-sister relationship if Haytham didn't act so stinking old all the time; he is after all only seven years older than me," You laughed, as you and Gist finally started to roam the streets of New York. You and Gist talked and talked until you finally saw Fort James in front of you two.

"I want you to shoot at the barrels of gunpowder while I set fire to the inside and smoke all the French out," You commanded "Yes M'lady," Gist grinned as he ran off. 'Let's get down to business, shall we?' You thought, jumping up to the conveniently grown trees, allowing you access to the fort.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

'That must have been Gist already, I should hurry up' You thought as you started to sprint towards the fort. Your lungs burned as your knees ached and your ankles screeched for you to stop. Suddenly, barrels of gunpowder next to the door blew up, knocking you back to the unwelcoming stone cold ground. The heat of the raging fire burned you, blood gushing out of many cuts from the impact. Your (S/C) skin — burned in some places, as your Templar robes caught fire.

You realized that you were going to burn alive if you didn't move now. You grunted as you used your semi-burned hands to pick yourself up, pain shooting through your many limbs. "Agh!" You groaned as you collapsed back onto the stone floor. Your hair sticking to your face from the sweat you produced. You are going to die here.

"Let me go you wretches!" A familiar thick Irish accented voice rang through. Shay. He's here and is probably in deeper trouble than you, although you are really close to dying. You got up despite your body telling you no and started running towards the noise. You turned the corner only to be greeted with a sight you didn't recognize.

You saw a man in black and red robes with his dark brown hair tied up into what once was a neat ponytail, and a large scar running down from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. "The traitor is alive! Tell Mistress Hope!" A shout was heard from one of the gangsters that held the man down. 'Traitor? Shay wouldn't betray the Brotherhood just like that, would he? No, he had to be somewhere nearby,'

You jumped onto the stone wall behind the man being held down and ejected your hidden blades. You grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it down below, making the gangsters cough and wheeze. 'Now's the time to strike' You thought as you jumped down, assassinating the gangsters one by one.

By the time the smoke had cleared, every single gangster that had been around the man was dead. "You okay?" You spun around making eye contact with the man. **_Those eyes._** _It's really Shay._ He had betrayed the Brotherhood. "S- Shay?" You gasped as you bolted down to the tied up man. You quickly undid the ropes and removed the gag from Shay's mouth.

"(Y/N)," Shay breathed as he pulled you into an embrace. "How did you get here? Why are you here? Why did you betray the Assassins? Are you Templar?" You had so many questions swirling around in your head. Shay is back and you're in his arms. "I missed you too," A chuckle rumbled through Shay's chest. Tears pricked your eyes and you hugged Shay as tight as you could, fearing that you would never see him again.

"Don't go and join the enemy side without telling me, you hear?!" You pouted. "I could have killed you!" "I know, Lass, but I should be saying that since you became a Templar after I became an Assassin," Shay smiled, kissing your forehead. The young immature Shay you once knew and fell in love with was replaced with a mature man with many secrets and a past hidden, just waiting to be shared. It'd be foolish if you didn't admit Shay was mysterious.

"They're here! and (Y/N) is badly injured!" Gist shouted, running towards you and Shay with backup. "Gist, help (Y/N) first," Shay commanded as he started to carry you towards the horses with a cart waiting outside of the burning fort. "I guess we accomplished this mission, didn't we, Gist?" You said sheepishly while being set into the wooden cart. "You could say that," Gist laughed as he nodded towards the "Coachman", telling him to start going back to the Templar fort. "Oi, I should get some credit. After all, I did become a distraction!" Shay shouted, grinning as he sat next to you in the cart.

 ** _Fin._**

Aaaaaaaaaaa, I'm sorry it wasn't very fluffy. I don't know how to make it extremely fluffy T-T

Also, I decided not to post this yesterday since Avicii died.. (R.I.P another part of my childhood)

And I'm out of Shay x reader fanfics... on Wattpad, Archive of Our Own, Deviant Art, Quotev, and on here T-T this sucks.


End file.
